1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvement of the manufacturing of building panels used in the construction of buildings and other static structures.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms and methods of manufacturing building panels and wall sections. These panels and walls are described in an earlier invention by the present inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,306 by Hagaman (2006). The building panels and walls have an inner insulator core and two substantially parallel surface materials which are connected together by connector ties. There is a need for structurally sturdy, energy efficient buildings that use less resources and are affordable. The use of building panels reduces construction cost and highly insulated panels save energy and resources over the life of the structure. The present invention relates to improvements in the manufacturing of these building panels and walls, so that the manufacture of these panels and walls will be more efficient and economical.
Included in the present invention are mechanisms and manufacturing machines which produce building panels in a continuous manner. This continuous manufacturing machinery is economical to build, economical to use, and energy efficient in its operation. Other improvements of the present invention are the manufacturing ability to readily make building panels of different thicknesses, widths and heights, quickly insert and attach connecting ties, and improve quality of the building panels.
3. Objects and Advantages
I have invented methods of and apparatus for manufacturing building panels. My invention is applicable to a number of building methods and materials. These manufacturing methods produce high quality building panels and walls that offer high insulation, are non toxic, save material resources, and save energy. The present invention improvements in the manufacturing of these building panels and walls will make these building panels more affordable.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are:
To provide a manufacturing method to produce an energy efficient building panel or wall.
To provide a manufacturing method that produces building panels in a continuous manner to reduce manufacturing expense.
To provide a manufacturing method that produces building panels in a energy efficient way.
To provide a manufacturing method to produce a low cost building panel or wall.
To provide a manufacturing method to produce a non-toxic building panel or wall.
To provide a manufacturing method that produces a building panel or wall efficiently and quickly.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing description and drawing.